


Spicy Wine

by Fantasys Mistress (CYH)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, raspberry sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYH/pseuds/Fantasys%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao asks Taemin over for dinner to speak about their shared interest in men. A few sips of wine later and Taemin is on the table being served as dessert instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Wine

Taemin shivered as he looked over at Tao and the look in the man’s eyes. He had come over to Tao’s apartment for dinner and they were both sitting there eating bulgogi with a side of spicy kimchi. Taemin ate slowly, his eyes barely leaving his plate, knowing the intense stare he was receiving.

Tao’s eyes ran down Taemin’s body, soaking in his good looks. They were both wearing suits, but Tao still had some makeup on his eyes from performing, making them darker and more mysterious looking. His hand cradled his wine gently as he licked his lips, tasting the spices on them which made his tongue tingle.

The tingling matched the rest of his body as he watched Taemin eat and try not to make eye contact. The man was so shy and nervous around him. He knew they didn’t see each other much due to busy schedules and that the SHINee member was closer to Kai than to him, but that didn’t stop his interest from flaring every time he saw the thin yet toned man.

Taemin finished his beef and set his utensils down. He knew sooner rather than later he would have to meet Tao’s eyes. He slowly raised them to see Tao licking his lips and his face went bright red. He had to admit, Tao had a nice looking tongue.

He shook his head quickly, grabbing his glass of wine and taking a sip. He must be tired if he thought someone’s tongue was good looking! He looked back up to see that the EXO member was still watching him.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked softly.

Tao shook his head slowly, “No, but you could soon enough.”

Taemin shot him a puzzled look, “What’s that meant to mean?”

The man put his glass down gently and smiled, “I know you like men.”

Taemin’s face suddenly drained of blood and his hands began shaking, making the liquid in his glass move about wildly, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you do,” Tao purred softly. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, “I see the way you look at the others. Especially Kai and Onew.”

Shaking his head as quickly as possible, Taemin looked up at him with begging eyes, “Please don’t tell anyone.” Even if it were false, if Tao said anything, people would begin to suspect him and he would have to walk on eggshells.

Tao smirked, “I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. In fact, I invited you over to talk about something different.”

“What?” His voice shook.

“You and I,” Tao murmured, running his finger along the edge of his glass and smiling seductively at Taemin.

Suddenly he got up, and walked around to the other side of the table where Taemin was sitting. Without hesitation, he leant down and crashed their lips together roughly.

Taemin was about to push the other man off before realising that this was his first real kiss with a man. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave in without a noise. Tao smirked against his lips and pulled him off the seat, keeping their lips locked. He slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth as he pushed him onto the table that they had been eating on. Plates and glasses went smashing to the floor, but they both ignored them.

Tao was quick to pull Taemin’s jacket and shirt off, immediately diving onto his chest with his mouth and hands. He loved the feeling of the taut muscles that rippled across Taemin’s body. Tao knew it was all from the dancing that he practiced so much.

Taemin moaned softly before covering his mouth with his hands in shock. Tao looked up and pulled his hands away. “Let it out,” he breathed, before running his tongue along his nipple. Taemin let out a small whine, arching his back. Neither man was sure if he was trying to get closer or away from Tao’s wicked tongue, but it stopped nothing. Tao began kissing down Taemin’s stomach until he got to the man’s waistband. He began unbuckling his belt, but Taemin stopped him.

“This isn’t fair,” he breathed. Tao looked confused so he continued to speak, even though he was panting hard. “I’d be completely naked, while you…”

Tao immediately understood and grinned, “Easily fixed.” He slid his own jacket off his body and unbuttoned the top. He let it on, however, because he was already moving onto his own pants. He quickly unbuckled them and slid them off. When he was standing in his boxers, he looked up at Taemin, “Do you want these off?” he teased.

When the man nodded his head so quickly Tao thought it would fall off, he slid his underwear down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

Taemin’s eyes greedily drank in Tao’s body, his own stiffening with want. Tao had a dancer’s body, much like his own, but it seemed much more… well more! The dark eyes and hair, and the body, all seemed to make Taemin feel like he was falling into a vortex that he could never escape from.

Tao covered Taemin’s body with his own as he kissed him gently, calming Taemin’s nerves. His hands went back down to the man’s belt and undid it, pulling it off. He slipped Taemin’s pants off and quickly did away with his underwear before the man could think twice.

Taemin squeaked in surprise, but was too preoccupied with Tao’s mouth to complain about instantly being naked. Suddenly, Tao pulled away and swore. “What?” Taemin asked, wiping some drool from his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

Tao ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t have any lube.”

They both sat and thought about it for a moment. Tao was screaming at his own stupidity while Taemin wondered how car lubrication would help them in any way right now. Tao’s face suddenly lit up and he grinned, “Wait here a second.” He gave Taemin a quick peck before going to the fridge and pulling out a tube of sauce. “I was waiting until dessert to use this, but it seems like you’re my dessert,” he winked at Taemin.

Taemin glanced at the bottle and started laughing, “Raspberry sauce? What are you going to do with that?”

“It was meant for ice cream,” Tao frowned at the bottle before shrugging and smearing some on his fingers. The pink liquid coated his fingers and he rubbed them together, “I can eat it out afterwards,” he winked.

Although he was still confused, those last words brought a blush to Taemin’s face. Tao kissed him again and he fell into it, kissing back quickly. He felt Tao’s hand slip between his legs and he jumped in shock. But what made him really surprised is when he felt a finger probing his entrance.

“Tao?” he squeaked, pulling away for a moment. Tao smiled at him as he slid the finger in further. Taemin’s eyes widened, shifting his body in discomfort. He kind of understood how men did it, but didn’t know the mechanics of it. Tao slipped a second finger in and began curling them as if searching for something. Taemin felt the fingers stroking his inner walls before they touched a small area inside of him. A surge of pleasure ran through his body and he cried out loudly.

“Found it,” Tao smirked, stroking the bundle of nerves gently. He watched the look of discomfort in Taemin’s eyes change to one of pleasure as he moved his fingers, adding a couple more until he was sure the boy could take his cock.

When he knew Taemin was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, hearing the whine of annoyance from Taemin. He shushed him gently before taking more of the raspberry sauce and stroking himself with it until he knew it would be okay. He pressed their hips together as he kissed Taemin and brought him onto the edge of the table before slowly sliding up into him.

Taemin let out a long groan, collapsing against Tao as his body throbbed with release, “Not yet,” Tao breathed in his ear as he bottomed out. He waited a few moments before sliding out and thrusting back up just as quickly. Taemin cried out, gripping tightly onto Tao’s hair and yanking. Tao chuckled and repeated the motion, feeling his cock brush against Taemin’s prostate.

Taemin panted loudly, his limbs trembling with need, “Tao, Tao, Tao…” he repeated the EXO members name like a mantra under his breath. Tao doubted that Taemin even knew he was doing it.

Tao continued to thrust, keeping it gentle, but not too slow. He wanted Taemin to ache afterwards, but not during the act.

As he began to feel his own orgasm approaching, Tao whispered in Taemin’s ear, “Touch yourself. I want to feel you come before I do.”

Taemin bit his lip. Normally he would have said no and pushed someone away, but he was too caught up in what was happening to feel embarrassed by his actions. He reached down, grasped his own cock and began pumping in time with Tao’s thrusts. Tao groaned at the erotic sight of the man touching himself, feeling his balls begin to tighten.

With a loud cry Taemin released, his body clenching up, and he fell back onto the table moaning in pleasure. Tao felt Taemin’s ass clench around his cock and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His orgasm washed over him and he spilled into Taemin.

Both men were in Tao’s kitchen, panting loudly and tingling with the pleasure of sex. Tao slowly pulled out of Taemin, not wanting to wait in case the raspberry sauce made something stick. He chuckled to himself and got to his knees, “I’m keeping my promise of eating this,” he murmured, glancing up at Taemin.

With shock in his eyes, Taemin watched as Tao buried his face between his legs and sucked. He felt the man’s tongue slide into his entrance and he gasped loudly at the strange intrusion. He grabbed Tao’s hair again, “That feels weird!” He could feel the man laughing and he pouted.

Finally, Tao looked up at him and licked his lips, “Still tastes like raspberry.”

Taemin blushed and covered his face with his hands, finally embarrassed by what they had just done. Tao stood up, his white shirt still somehow on his shoulders. Raspberry sauce has ruined it however, smears of it running along the bottom, but he barely glanced at it. He went back to his seat and looked at Taemin’s naked body on the table. He picked up his wine glass that had happened to still be on the table and filled it with wine again. Taking a deep sip, he appraised the other man.

“I think we should have dinner again sometime,” Tao murmured.

Taemin nodded, dazed, “But… only if there’s no raspberry sauce.”

Tao started chuckling, a deep rich sound, “I can’t promise that.”


End file.
